What You Mean To Me
by XxdimahxX
Summary: a niley love story, niley already took over our hearts, now there back to steal our souls


**I own nothing but the plot, lyrics go to their rightful owners, 1: you belong with me Taylor swift, 2: what you mean to me Star Struck**

What you mean to me

*the story is in Nate's POV*

A new year, A new day, A new city, A new page, we are moving to L.A to start a new chapter in our lives, my brothers and I left to L.A to change a bit in our lives, to get a new look to the world outside New Jersey, "WAKE UP! NATE! WE'RE HERE" Shane had practically screamed in my ear. "shut the hell up!" I screamed back. Jason started laughing "that NEVER gets old". Shane and I stared at him not quite understanding what he is saying. We got out of the car and into our new house, Shane ran up as fast as he can "WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard him screaming after a few seconds, "JASON! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! THERE ARE ONLY 2 BEDROOMS!" Jason quickly answered hiding behind me afraid that Shane might hit him "YES! I know! Why are you surprised?! I told you this!" Shane was confused now trying to remember when Jason had told him, "you haven't told him... you told me" I whispered to Jason. He gave me a face then said " I know that! I just don't want him to hit me! You know how it hurts!" I started laughing then heard the doorbell ring "I'll get that" I ran to the door.

As I opened the door I saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on standing there, with amazing brown hair, my favorite on a girl, "hello, I'm Miley" she told me extending her hand for me to shake, so I did "I live down the street, it's nice having you in our neighborhood" I just kept staring at her gorgeous face, then realized what she said, I didn't know how to answer, I started babbling, she giggled then said " don't worry, there is no answer to that. When I first moved, this girl, who is my best friend now, said the same thing and I didn't know how to answer" she said a little embarrassed. I flashed her a smile and told her it was a pleasure meeting her, she smiled back and said it was her honor then excused herself, I closed the door then looked behind me and found Jason and Shane laughing hysterically at me, "looks like someone has a crush" Jason said laughing again, "shut up! I'm so not!" I said defending myself, I hate it how they know me so well. "You so are! We know when you're lying!" Shane said on Jason's side apparently, "leave me alone!" I screamed and ran up to our room, even inside the room, on the bed, under the covers I can still hear them laughing at me and Miley, the beautiful angel I met today.

Then next day, I woke up early to get ready for school, I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, wore my shoes, made breakfast then woke Shane up, I already saw Jason leave for collage, so I didn't need to worry about him, 15 minutes later we went out to the bus stop, I was walking backwards so I can see Shane talk properly, I suddenly bumped into someone, I looked behind me, It was Miley, I bent down to help her pick up whatever she dropped, when we picked everything up we started talking, "ANGELA!" she called "She's the girl I told you about" she informed me. A few seconds later, Angela, a short skinny red head, with a squeaky little voice, welcomed me to the neighborhood, I didn't have any time to thank her, cause at that time the bus arrived, I went in it with Miley, and heard my dumb brother giggling behind me, I sat next to the window since I get car sick if I wasn't, as I sat down I saw Miley coming to a halt next to me, "is this seat taken?" she asked, I answered right away "NO! You're welcome to sit if you'd like", she smiled, then set her backpack next to me, and sat, I saw Shane sit behind us, eavesdropping I suppose, "hey, Miley right? You came to our house yesterday with brownies, they were amazing by the way, am I right?" Shane had asked. "yeah, you are… your brothers right?" I didn't want him to answer so I answered her myself "yep, yep we are… I'm a sophomore and he's a senior". She kept looking at me then suddenly let out a squeal "you're a sophomore too?!" a few minutes passed by, by then we got to the school, "we gotta go to registration…" I told Miley, "Yeah, sure we'll catch up later at lunch maybe?" she asked, "sure you will! NATE! We gotta go now, we don't want to be late" Shane had interrupted. She smiled at me; I smiled back, and then left to the registration office.

A few hours later, at lunch time, I went to the lunch hall, and started to look for Miley, and found Shane with this blond girl, who's all over him, I went to him to ask if he saw Miley, then heard Angela calling me, "NATE, NATE WERE HERE!" so I ignored Shane and the girl with him, and went to Miley and Angela, "hey girls, how r ya doin?" I said as I sat down and put my lunch tray in front of me. "we're good" Miley answered me.

FOUR months had passed by, and I didn't tell her how I felt, I was afraid she didn't feel the same way, she used to tell me to sneak in by her bedroom window, by that time I had other friends, I had joined the basketball team just to impress her, there was no way to know… I lost hope, so I got myself a girlfriend, a cheerleader, until that one day, when I was climbing the wall to get her to her bedroom I heard her singing,

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself "hey isn't this easy"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Whatcha doin with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find what your looking for has been here the whole time_

I suddenly heard clapping, and then heard Angela's squeaky little voice asking "who's that about?!" Miley giggled then answered her by saying "I'll tell you but you gotta promise not to tell anyone ok?" "why would I?!" Angela replied, "ok, its…" she hesitated, then answered "its Nate" I was so surprised I almost fell flat on my face, it wasn't a good time for me to enter so I left to my house, called my girlfriend told her to come over, broke up with her , got my guitar out and started writing a song for Miley, I called her and told her to come over, now I know she feels the same way, and I'm not afraid to sing her a song telling her I feel the same way. She rang the bell, Jason opened the door and sent her to my room, I started strumming the guitar and singing to her:

_Here I am, with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand I want the world to see _

_WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME_

I looked at her face at the end of the song, I saw tears streaming down her face, I jumped to her side hugging her, comforting her, she looked up at me and said "you feel the same way?" I looked her flashed her a smile and said "this is your answer" and I kissed her.

5 years went by, we were still together and by that time, I had asked Miley to marry me, she said yes, a few months later we got married, 6 years later, we got our 2nd child Lily, she had a big brother, Justin, and we were one of the happiest families alive…

**If you like it please review ;)**


End file.
